Tercer caso: delito
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred es un sujeto de veintidós jugando tranquilamente en su casa juegos de terror en Halloween, cuando en eso, su delicioso vecino Arthur, de apenas doce años viene a su casa a pedir dulces vestido de manera atrevida ¿qué hará Alfred ante esto? USxShota!UK, lime, Halloween.


La continuación de otro caso hipotético de lo que pasaría con Alfred y un pequeño Arthur deliciosamente vestido, recuerden que cada vez se pone más fuerte y grosero.

**Pareja: **AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Pedofilia, lime, shota, menciones.

El americano miraba la consola Xbox360 como si fuera la suegra malvada encontrándolo en pleno acto cogiendo brutalmente a su hija -hijo en este caso porque el americano es gay- era treinta y uno de octubre y él juega inteligente y sagaz un juego con el que te meas del miedo, tembló cuando un feo zombi ataca la pantalla, murió... y para hacerlo más patético, en nivel fácil, además del feo grito que pegó. Le arrojó su masculino peluche de un alíen plomo a la pantalla, iba a poner "continue", Jones era masoquista, le gustaba asustarse.

De cierta manera era patético, era un sujeto de veintidós años, todo un macho semental que sueña con meter algo duro dentro de niños cejones y le daba miedo esa mierda, frunció el ceño cuando sintió el timbre. Quizás era el ninja zombi alíen feo que se lo quería comer y...

¡Por dios Alfred, muestra valor!

Abrió la puerta como todo un ninja encontrándose con algo aterrador, pero no en el sentido de terrorífico exactamente, era increíblemente ¿sexy, rico, lindo y frágil? follable, esa era la palabra, un culo dispuesto a apretar con delicia su erección gruesa que se endurecía sólo al verlo, era su pequeño vecino de doce años. Venía vestido con un traje extraño, de color negro y naranjo. Era algo así como un brujo-bruja, con una capita pequeña, un gorrito negro y una camisa a cuadros de color negra y naranja, no supo identificarlo.

Le dio un escalofrío placentero cuando vio al chico allí, sonrojado alzando la calabaza con alguno que otro dulce, Jones tragó con fuerza cuando vio las piernas descubiertas con unos short acampanados en sus lindos muslos, sus piernas internas... junto a unas medias de color negro y naranja, le gustaría meter las manos por los short y apretar su penesito, ver como se erecta, saborearlo, sentir las piernas vibrar por su lengua que acaricia los testículos . Se veía más comestible que cualquier dulce.

Sí, a Alfred le gustaba el niño que tenía a tres casas, ese singular vecino suyo, lo evita la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces, en las noches, piensa en él, no puede evitar tocarse un poco al pensar que ese niño es quien llena su cabeza de pensamientos indecentes, más de una vez ha soñado con que esa pequeña y linda boquita se enreda a través de su pene, lamiendo el falo y luego lo detiene, penetra al niño con los dedos húmedos y tibios cuando alza el culo y cuando ya va en el tercer dedo que hace círculos él... mierda, mierda, lo odiaba, odiaba aquello, pero uno aprende a vivir con el sentimiento de querer violar a un niño a diario.

– ¡Deberías abrir más deprisa inútil! ¡Dulce o truco! te juro que te dejo la casa hecha mierda si no me los das–

Los ojos del americano rodaron: no lo mires, maldita sea no lo mires. Lo terminó por mirar cuando el chico chocó la calabaza en sus piernas.

–¿Qué haces aquí Arthur? ¡no puedes pedir dulces a esta hora, bueno, así, tan solo!–

El niño frunció sus cejas con ferocidad rugiendo un poco, las mejillas de Jones se sonrojaron, le parecía tan indecentemente lindo, más cuando abría la boca molesto.

–¿Qué crees que me pasaría? ¿Qué me violen? ¡El estúpido de Scott me dejó sólo por ir a presumir lo que tiene debajo de su puta falda escocesa a la pelirroja de los Stonys! ¿qué querías que le hiciera? ¡si no me darás dulces me voy a otra parte gordo!–

–¡N-No, no espera!–grita con fuerza. –No te puedo dejar ir, no a estas horas...–los ojos del mayor eran serios mientras miraba al menor, este le sacó la lengua.

–¡Tú no eres mi padre tonto, iré a pedir dulces donde Francis!–le saca la lengua una vez más junto al dedo de al medio dispuesto a irse, pero el americano lo detiene con fuerza, sujetando la manga, el niño empieza a reclamar en pequeños jadeitos, no, no podía verlo irse con ese francés sospechoso.

El americano al escucharlo quejarse lo soltó con miedo, se estaba excitando, le apretaban los pantalones, cerró la puerta impidiendo que el menor escapara.

–¡T-te acusaré a Mom y le diré que me secuestraste porque quieres abusar de mí!–

El americano rió con ironía, lo peor de todo es que las palabras eran ciertas, pero no del todo, él no lo violaría, pero le encantaría tocarlo... besarlo, removió la cabeza con fuerza, se armó de valor para tomar su mano y llevarlo a su cama. No escuchó las protestas, sólo lo hundió en sus brazos debajo de las sábana quedando justo frente a la tele.

–¿Qu-qué haces imbécil? –el niño jadea y se siente extraño con el cuerpo de otro hombre que no sea ni un padre ni un familiar tan cerca del suyo.

–Te daré todos los dulces que quieras, pero es peligroso que salgas a estas horas, nos quedaremos aquí...–

El niño refunfuñó mirando con odio al norteamericano, luego, pasado unos minutos se acocomó en el pecho del mayor, la sensación no era desagradable.

–¿Qué mierda crees que me harían, por qué eres tan ridículamente protector? Dime... ¿Qué me harían?–

–¿Quieres saberlo?—el americano tartamudeó, posando las manos en la pequeña cintura que se posaba ante si.

Un estremecimiento, la cadera, las nalgas del pequeño acomodándose en su entrepierna, el gemido que salió de los labios del menor, las manos del norteamericano temblaron por tocarlo más fuerte, más profundo, dejarse llevar por lo erótico que le parecía la idea de tocar de esa manera a un niño. Se atrevió a seguir, metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa, tocando los pezones rosados y pequeños, la boca del niño se abrió de manera morbosa en un jadeo demasiado sensual para aquella edad.

–¿Qué h-haces idiota? se siente... m-mierda... tan raro, me estás... ¿violando?...–

–Te hago lo que pienso que te harían ellos... un delito.–

–Es ra-ro...–suspira extrañado, no entiende lo que pasa por su cuerpo, le gusta que el americano toque allí.

La mano libre del norteamericano baja desde el vientre hasta la cadera, acaricia los deliciosos muslos, pequeños pero bien constituidos, siente el jadeo profundo cuando frota la parte interna de los muslos, luego, sin previo aviso, pone la mano arriba de esa zona, abre los ojos impactado, no es muy grande, pero la siente con morbosidad en sus dedos. Arthur tiene una erección, se le ha puesto dura. Gime cuando roza con más fuerza.

–Ugahhh Al-Alfred...–el nombre pronunciado por esos labios le suena sumamente indecente y necesitado, los ojos se pierden en lujuria.

El americano no quería seguir, las caderas frotándose lo empezaban a poner duro, a enrojecerle las mejillas y a desear al chico. Se tenía que alejar, lo hizo un poco, cuando el niño volteó hacia él, se miraron, el mayor sentía que perdería todo el control frente a ese cuerpo virgen y casto, pero podría detenerse, siempre ha podido.

Pero el chico se acerca a él y acaricia el pantalón también, luego frota los labios con algo de brusquedad, en venganza, tratando de que Jones se sienta igual de raro que él cuando lo frotan allí abajo. Jones había perdido la compostura en ese instante, al sentir los pequeños dedos tocarle el falo sobre el cierre.

–¿Quieres saber qué más te harían Ar-thur?–

–¿Qué más?–alzó la ceja el menor, sin entender, frotando su entrepierna con la del mayor, le gustaba que la tocara, hacia sentir su pequeño cuerpo caliente –Está bien, eres un mentiroso Alfred, es-esto se siente extrañamente bien, sólo no querías que me divirtiera con alguien más...–

El americano frunció las cejas con rabia. Le enseñaría a ese chico lo que era "diversión", no dejaría que nadie más tocara ese cuerpo, ese delito... ese pecado... es sólo suyo

**N.A:** El siguiente es el último, contendrá Lemon a no ser que alguien esté en contra de ello, he atrasado mis fic, es verdad, pero estoy tratando de regresar (?)

El siguiente es: "Cuarto caso: consumar"


End file.
